


What An Occasion

by Mekina



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are at a party. Jensen's a little...<i>distracted.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What An Occasion

"That's right, we're both from Texas." Jared's smiling and nodding and just making lots of small talk with the woman in front of them.

Jensen isn't making any such contributions. He would, it's just that he can't open his mouth. If he does, all that will come out are moans, he's sure.

They're at a party being thrown by the friend of a friend of a guest star, some guy neither he nor Jared has ever even heard of. Not that it really matters, it's still an excuse to go out and socialize and drink.

They're standing over by the wall, and in partial shadow, which Jensen is eternally grateful for. It helps conceal the fact that Jared, goddamn him, has his hand down the back of Jensen's jeans, two fingers stuffed up his hole.

"Jensen, right?" The woman is talking to him. He nods, forces a smile. "So what do you think about that?"

"About what?" Jensen croaks out, choking back the moan that wants to come out when Jared grazes his prostate.

The woman -Rondi? Reina? Rori? He can't for the life of him remember her name- frowns slightly. "The heatwave this year."

Christ. Jared has two fingers stuffed up his ass, rubbing up against his prostate, swirling around and filling him so damn good, and she wants to talk about the _weather_? "I, ungh, didn't notice a heatwave."

She rolls her eyes and turns back to Jared, and a minute later wanders off to go bother someone else. Smiling slightly, Jared half turns towards him and leans over. To any onlookers, it probably just looks like he's moving closer to be heard over the music. Jensen has no trouble hearing him, voice all low and hot.

"You know what I wish I was doing to you right now, Jen?" Jared thrusts his fingers in and out a little, twisting them just right and making Jensen feel weak-kneed. "I wish we were at home. I'd get you all spread out for me, and I'd finger you just like this, for hours, until you were begging for my cock. I'd make you beg, you like the sound of that?"

"Unnh," Jensen manages. Jared's rubbing over his prostate again. "Fuck, Jay."

"Or, maybe I'd shove your knees up and eat you out, lick your hole and get you all messy and open. Wouldn't even have to use lube, I'd get you so loose and wet for me. I'd just shove right in." He works another finger in, three in Jensen now. "Maybe I'd fuck you up against the wall again, how about that? You liked that last time, remember?"

Oh yes, he certainly does. He remembers how Jared had just picked him up and held him there, supported only by Jared's arms and the wall at his back. He'd lifted Jensen and dropped him back down, working him up and down on his cock, and fuck, that had been hot.

"Maybe I'd get you on your knees for me, fuck your face, stuff you so full you wouldn't be able to breathe around my dick. I could come in your mouth, make you swallow it all, or I could pull out and come all over your pretty little face. What do you think, Jen?"

"A-anything, fuck." Jensen snaps his hips back, trying to take Jared's fingers deeper. They feel good, but fuck, he wants so much more. He wants Jared's dick, splitting him open, impaling him.

"If we weren't here at this party, I'd fuck you so hard, Jensen. You wouldn't be able to get out of bed the next morning." Jared sounds wistful, like he would much rather be at home fucking Jensen's brains out than at the party of someone they don't even know. "But we are here, and I can't exactly pull it out in the middle of all these people, can I?"

He's moving his fingers in and out again, faster, and it feels so damn good. Jensen's just wondering if he can get Jared to slip in a fourth when somebody else comes over to them.

"Jared! Hey man," the guy greets Jared, waving drunkenly. "Hey."

Jared's hand instantly stops its movement, and Jensen wants to cry. Or punch the guy. Maybe both. Jay just smiles, showing off those dimples Jensen really wants to lick, and greets the man. It sounds like they met on the set of some movie Jared did when he was younger. 

The dude doesn't stay long, after a few moments he wobbles off. In an instant Jared's mouth is back by Jensen's ear. "If I did pull it out, right here, would you get on your knees for me? Suck me in front of all these people?"

"Yeah," Jensen breathes, too far gone to feel anything other than relief that those fingers are moving in and out of his hole again. "I would, fuck, Jay, you know it."

"Good boy," Jared purrs, then suddenly he's stroking over Jensen's prostate mercilessly, making stars flash in his vision.

That's it, he's done. Grabbing Jared by the collar, Jensen pulls him in for a kiss to muffle his cries as he comes, the inside of his boxers getting coated with wet heat.

Jared's smirking when they break the kiss, Jensen dropping his head onto Jared's shoulder. "That's going to be uncomfortable when it dries. You'll have to walk around for the rest of the night with your come in your shorts. I'll lick you clean when we get home." He pulls his fingers out of Jensen's ass, and he whines, feeling empty.

"On second thought," Jared says, eyes dark with lust. "I think there's a very important situation that requires us to leave immediately. Can't be helped. What do you say, Jensen?"

"Hell yeah." Jensen grabs Jared's arm and drags him towards the exit, the smug bastard laughing all the way.


End file.
